gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MG-00C Cinderella
History Developed on Mars, Cinderella was a suit almost 10 years in the making. The majority of that time was spent on R&D, as its engineering team intended for it to carry the most advanced technology for years to come. While the new technology was a large challenge for the team, the other major challenge was to create a self-aware AI that would be able to help the pilot and give the suit unmatched combat prowess. Once construction was complete the most dangerous phase, testing, had begun. The suit had proven to be faster than the engineers' estimates, thanks to the AI Midnight. While this was good from a performance standpoint, it was less than good news for 3 test pilots. The speeds Cinderella was able to reach made the Tallgeese line look like an old Leo in comparison, and could easily match the already ridiculous speeds of the Wyvern from 30 years ago. However, it was still capable of going much faster and could produce up to 40 Gs of force, killing 2 test pilots and critically injuring the third. After the incident involving the pilots, it had been made apparent that Midnight would require the proper data to protect the pilot at such high speeds. The next couple of years were spent getting Midnight up-to-speed with all the appropriate data, and the development of a specialized harness system Midnight can use to reduce the G-force strain on the pilot coupled with a new pilot suit. These new developments allowed pilots to withstand much more force than normal, but still short of the top speed. Luckily, Midnight was now able to realize when the conditions would be fatal for the pilot, and could now stop the suit to protect the pilot. Finally complete, Cinderella's engineers then began work on developing new suits based on their recently finished work. Their results lead to the creation of 3 sister suits to Cinderella- Dunyazad, Hyperion, and Necromancer. Technology and Equipment The equipment and technology that went into Cinderella was designed with one thing in mind: extremes. It was fitted with incredibly advanced and outlandish technology that was in conceptual stages in both the colonies and the Earth Sphere. ZERO-II Frame An upgrade of the ZERO Frame from Wing Zero, this new version is updated with new MG Alloy, making it even lighter and sturdier. As an added feature, the new frame has a slight magnetization to it, giving the frame higher beam resistance and defending the suit's internals from electromagnetic pulses and other electrical attacks, such as the White Dwarf. Θ Ultracompact Fusion Reactor The Theta Ultracompact Fusion Reactor is a new design for the powerplant within Cinderella. It is designed to run 20% cooler than the standard Fusion Reactor and consume up to 30% less power, which means more power dedicated to the rest of the suit. MG-RNA Armor A custom-made version of MG Alloy armor, the RNA (short for Reactive Nanite Armor) utilizes thousands of nanomachines within the armor of the suit. These machines use powerful magnets to modify the armor at the atomic level, allowing it to deform. This allows the suit to completely dissipate any kinetic force from a projectile or physical melee weapon. Along with modifying the structure of the armor, the magnetic pulses also grant high beam resistance. Wing Boosters Similar in design to its ancestor, the Wing Zero, Cinderella has two gigantic wings lined with many thrusters. These thrusters help give the suit its incredible high speeds, and thanks to technology that allows the "feathers" to adjust their vector, it creates an AMBAC system more complex and more powerful than Wing Zero could hope to manage. The wings are also made from MG Alloy (though no RNA, but built to withstand beam attacks) that can be used as shields. The actuators that operate the arms for the wings are of the same design as the arm actuators of Hyperion, which means the wings can also be used as strong melee weapons. Because of the high beam defence, the wings are also extremely resistant to heat and can shield the suit for atmospheric re-entry. MIDNIGHT System An evolution of the ZERO System, Midnight expands on it by using a learning computer loaded with a self-aware Artificial Intelligence. The AI, aptly named Midnight, is capable of taking over the suit from the pilot at any time for either self-preservation or tactical advantage. Midnight is also able to recognize combat patters in its enemies and can prepare a counter before the enemy even has a chance to strike. The other major feature is the AI's ability to channel relevant data to the pilot at its discretion, to reduce the mental strain on the pilot. Midnight is also able to fine-tune the suit it's plugged into to help it run more powerfully, but also more efficiently. The only issue with the AI is that because it's a learning computer, it has issues dealing with situations it is not very familiar with. Initial combat simulations have shown Midnight displaying complete disregard for collateral damage, as it wasn't familiar with such a concept at first. The issue was remedied, of course, but it is nigh-impossible to provide Midnight with the data for every possible situation that can happen in combat beforehand, and the pilot must provide a proper solution should a situation like that present itself. Weapons *'Buster Rifle Tetra' A devastating ranged weapon, the Buster Rifle Tetra is a massive leap forward in terms of previous Buster Rifles. The Tetra uses new convergence ring technology to give the rifle what is essentially the power of 4 Twin Buster Rifles. The convergence rings can adjust in diameter to change the size of the beam being fired, ranging from pin-point accuracy to massive devastation in a cone several hundred meters wide. Using the MAG (Magnetic Acceleration Generator) from Hyperion and Thanatos gives the Tetra even more firepower. With the generator charged, the output of the rifle has been rated at 1.21 GW. *'Beam Sabers x 2' *'Seven Dwarves' The infamous ranged weapon from Snow White, it has been updated to utilize an MG Alloy frame while the projectiles themselves have been refined for more efficiency. The Seven Dwarves are by far Cinderella's most peculiar, and deadly, weapon. *Red Dwarf ::: A plasma-based projectile, it engulfs the target in flames with temperatures of up to 7000 degrees Celsius. *Blue Dwarf ::: An ice-based projectile, it blasts the target with icy temperatures of Absolute Zero. *White Dwarf ::: An electrical projectile, it is capable of generating a massive electrical storm that is able to affect not only Mobile Suits near the blast, but can also jump from suit to suit. *Black Dwarf ::: A specialized projectile, the Black Dwarf utilizes nanotechnology to generate a blast that damages any nearby nanomachines.